


One Hundred and One Genders

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2019 [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, Mother-Child Relationship, Puppies, what is gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month 2019 #2.} Rolly has some questions about what the humans mean when they talk about gender.Short fun ficlet!





	One Hundred and One Genders

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-questioning.
> 
> This is my 101st fic on AO3, so I had to do a 101 Dalmatians fic. Pure fun ^_^

"Mother."

"Rolly, if this is about food again," Perdita began.

"It's not food," Rolly said. "Although I really am hungry, Mother."

Perdita sighed and turned back to search for Spot, who had a tendency to get up to trouble…just about always.

"Why are there only two genders?" Rolly asked.

Perdita froze.

"Who told you that?" she asked, calmly, returning her gaze to Rolly but trying not to scare the child with her expression.

"Well, there's Anita and Roger."

"That's the humans, darling."

"But there's you and Dad."

"There's also you and Spot and Lucky and Freckles…"

"But me an' Lucky are like Dad, and Spot and Freckles are like you," Rolly pressed.

"Do you want to be like your father?" Perdita asked, lying down next to Rolly and curling so they were cuddled up together. She loved how soft all of the puppies were. Her babies.

Rolly got a long-faced look of sad solemnity and tried to hide from her.

"Yeah," Rolly said at last, after some gentle head-licks. "Daddy's fast and warm. But you're strong and you can howl really loud, and I also kinda wanna be like Duchess and…"

"Rolly," she said. "I think you can be all of those things. I think you can be everything you want to be."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if you want to be like your father or me in some ways but not in others, that's not a bad thing. We want you to be _you._"

"Okay," Rolly said, snuffling against her flank.

"Also, the humans think they only have two genders, but that's because they're not as advanced as we are. They're still figuring it out. We have as many genders as we want."

"We're all different," Rolly said exuberantly, looking around the black-and-white-spotted room. "We're all different genders! One hundred and one genders!"

"Yes," she laughed, a gentle smile covering her face. "A hundred and one."


End file.
